A Regular Romeo
by PrettyNinjaEmpress
Summary: Zuko, the newest fire lord, kidnaps Katara and they have a little talk.


_PrettyNinjaEmpress: Random any 1? lol. Still, it's a good story.  
Katara: Sure, why not.  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: No lip. Just read the disclaimer. -hands piece of paper-  
Katara: "PrettyNinjaEmpress does not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of the characters. Though she wishes she did."  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Yes I do. Enjoy the story.

* * *

_

I can't believe I was this dumb! Just one minute of letting my guard down, and I end up chained to a wall in a prison chamber. This is unbelievable, especially for a water bender such as myself.

I looked up as the door clicked open. "You...bastard!" I yelled as the newest lord of the Fire Nation stepped in, still hidden by shadows so I couldn't see his face, just his mouth. What interest did a guy like this have in a girl like me?

He laughed...no cackled. "You would dare talk to me like that?"

I growled. "Let me go NOW! I need to get back to Aang!" I cried trying to get free.

"It's no use, you'll just have to wait till he comes to save you. And even then, The Fire Nation will take him and kill him."

I snorted. "As if Aang would be so dumb! He's a stronger bender then before!"

"Even so, he's no match for the Fire Nation."

"Oh, Fire Nation this, and Fire Nation that. Get a new topic!" I yelled.

"How about you." he smirked.

I gagged. "How about not? Who do you think you are? Romeo?"

He smirked again. I was beginning to hate that. "I think you know who I think I am." I don't know what it was, but that voice did kinda sound like I had heard it before. But where?

He stepped out of the darkness. "...Zuko?" I asked in disbelief.

"So you do remember me, eh?"

"It's...unbelievable! I thought that you had died when you were fighting with Azula..."

"Nope. And I never will."

"Nevertheless!" I exclaimed. "I still won't just hang here and wait to be saved by Aang like you want me to!"

He laughed. "You can't get free."

"You think so, huh?" I asked.

"Try." Zuko provoked. Now I know he's up to something...

I tried to get the lock lose with water bending, but nothing happened.

"Only a fire bender can bend the lock open."

"You have to be kidding me...!" I sighed relaxing my arms.

"Zuko!" I heard someone call. I looked around his shoulder and saw his uncle standing behind him. It's been so long... I forgot his name...

"Iroh" Zuko sighed. "What is it?"

"I thought our guest would like some tea."

Zuko groaned and turned to face me. "Do you...?"

Tea would be nice... Ah! What am I thinking?! I can't sit and have tea with two guys from the Fire Nation! I have to get back to Aang and the rest of my friends! "No thank you!" I shouted rudely.

Zuko waved his uncle off while facing me. "Why did you even bother to ask?!"

"I thought you might like a drink," he started walking closer to me. What is he playing...?

I put my feet up agaist his chest when he was right in front of me. "Back off...!"

He smirked and forced my legs down. "Do you want the chains off or no?"

"What? Don't tell me this was all a move to get me to like you."

"Then I won't tell you." He said clicking the chains off with his bending. I was trapped ageist the wall... wow, i guess he is kinda cute up close... Gah! Can't think that!

He got even closer, too close. "P-Please back off..." I whispered finding it hard to yell at him suddenly.

"Why?" he asked with a smirk. "Is this too close?"

"Eee... yes..."

"Why are you so shy suddenly?" I was about ready to slap myself. What in the world was going on? One minute I'm screaming at him, then this? This day has gotten weirder and weirder from the minute I woke up this morning.

Wait... Is he trying to kiss me now? You've got to be kidding me! I tried to duck, but he was holding me in place. He kissed me. He really kissed me, to my surprise, it felt like a dream. Why did it feel like I have wanted him to do that for sometime? The last time I really saw him was about three years ago when we were trapped in that cave.

He pulled away. I can't let myself fall for him again, can I? I did once, and I ended up with a broken heart.

"Katara," Zuko said pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at his face. "I promise this time I won't break your heart."

I gasped lightly. "This whole thing wasn't about Aang being the Avatar was it? It was about trying to win me back, right?"

Zuko nodded. "Well, most of it."

I smiled a little. What was it about Zuko that made me smile and want to love him? "Zuko, I don't think I can ever trust you again. Not after what happened before."

"Katara, I will _never_ chose going after the Avatar over you again. I promise. If you will come back to me, you'll be my one and only."

I felt myself blush. You have to be joking with this one. "One and only"? Is this really the Zuko I knew three years ago?

"You're cute when you blush."

I looked at Zuko's face. No hint of lying was there. "Zuko...I just don't know anymore!" I said as I started to sob. Why does he make me feel so much emotion?

I felt Zuko push my head to his chest and run his hand through my hair as I cried. "Shh, it'll be okay..." he whispered.

"Zuko! I just don't know who to listen to anymore! Aang and Sokka tell me that you're evil and crual yet there is a part of me who still thinks that you are the sweet heart I knew for a while!"

Zuko was silent. I listened to the sound of my crying the empty room. It all seemed so dumb...

My tears dried and I looked up at him. "You know, Zuko..."

"Hm?" he asked looking down at me.

"I think I want to trust...you out of anyone. You showed the most care anyone has shown me since my mother and father." I smiled.

"Glad you made your choice, Katara. Other wise, What would I have done with this?" he smiled holdng out a beautiful dress like what they wore here in the Fire Nation.

"It's really pretty, Zuko..." I said touching the silky fabric.

"Good thing you liked it. It took me three days to find it."

"Three days? How long have you been planning on this?"

"A week or two..."

I could of sworn my jaw hit the ground. Good thing it didn't. "You think you're a regular Romeo don't you?!" I yelled with a fake angry face, that turned into a smile. "That's really cute." I added hugging him.

I guess we were meant to be after all.

_PrettyNinjaEmpress: Short. But who cares.  
Zuko: You could have written a little more about me and Katara.  
PrettyNinjaEmpres: ...I didn't know U cared so much...  
Zuko: ...I don't...  
PrettyNinjaEmpress: Hopeless...  
_


End file.
